


His Plan

by Keimori



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimori/pseuds/Keimori
Summary: Hajime is anxious about his plans after school with his boyfriend Subaru. They've been dating for a year now, but are they ready for this?





	His Plan

They really liked each other, Subaru and Hajime, but they hardly got any real alone time. Being in different years, the two could only cross each other rarely in the halls. Sometimes Subaru would sneak down to the second year’s classroom for lunch, but it started to bring suspicion, so it eventually became harder for them to even do that. 

The were warned of this, they knew relationships were hard to maintain as idols. Subaru found it especially difficult. When he was with his group Trickstar, he had to hold everything he wanted to gush about Hajime in. His teammates would sometimes sigh about other male students, Mao would say how his back hurt from carrying Ritsu, while Yuuki and Hokuto would reminisce grimly about the bothersome third years from last year. Subaru didn’t want to assume, but maybe this was their way of hinting about their own secret relations. He’d laugh to himself about his friends being a bunch of tsunderes, but never made any real comments about it. 

On Hajime’s side however, the topic didn’t surface up as much. He trusted everyone in Ra*bit’s, heck, he trusted nearly everyone at school that they’d react supportful and positive. He didn’t get the point of having to hide it, but he was always told it’d be best to. Nii-chan would always tell them the importance of not getting into scandals, but often the found themselves wondering if he was calling the kettle black… but Nii-chan knew best after all. Now that he’s graduated though, the rest of Ra*bits were more leanet about those things. 

“Oh, Hajime-chan, wait up!” called out Mitsuru after vocal practice was over. “Me and Tomo-chan were talking, we’re gonna hang out after school to talk about plans for the new school year! Ya up t’ join us?” 

“Er, umm… I would love to… but I have plans for tonight! I’m sorry, definitely next time though!” He turned down the offer, as much as he didn’t want to. After some teasing from Mitsuru, Hajime ran off with a flush to his cheeks. 

The truth was, Hajime had invited his dear boyfriend over! He was beyond excited, it was one of the rare times he knew he’d be home alone. So he wanted to plan something really special for Subaru. They had hung out some during the break, but the two of them also worked a lot, so not as much as they wanted to…

Hajime had been thinking about it all day… His soft legs against his pants were a constant reminder of what he had planned. The two of them had been dating for about half a year now, it was finally okay for them to explore this area with each other, right? Hajime was worried Subaru didn’t think the same way, worried he didn’t think the same things when he caught sight of his midriff, or get as excited the rare times they made out. This was his chance to ask though, and hopefully…

… Ah, I shouldn’t think things like this. I don’t even know what he’ll say! Maybe he’ll think I’m a weird pervert or something… No! I can’t think like that either… Class ends soon, just focus on that now.

~

The couple met up at the bus stop after that. Though they were off school grounds, they didn’t start getting completely handsy. In fact, Hajime kept his hands in his lap the whole time, while Subaru was more spread out. Sometimes, their knees would touch. It would send a spark to both of their hearts, how this minor connection brought so much joy to both of them. Subaru would even touch Hajime’s leg when he started to get quiet as they spoke. Usually, it would reassure Hajime that it was okay to speak out, but today, he was extra sensitive. I made him want to stay soft spoken, so he’d keep it there longer. 

The bus ride was long, Hajime didn’t live too close to the school, but it wasn’t bothersome. The two boys settled in quickly. 

“Your house always feels so cozy, Shinonon! It’s like a second home to me~” Subaru cheered, stripping away his blazer. 

“Aha… thanks…” Hajime carelessly eyed Subaru, wishing he’d just undress completely so he could skip all the awkward asking and start what he had planned. Subaru was no mind reader though, so Hajime just made his way to the kitchen to fix snacks for their movie date. 

They agreed on renting a family superhero movie for the night, it wasn’t exactly the mood Hajime wanted to set, but Subaru’s eyes got all sparkly when he heard it came out. He went on about it’s previous successor and Hajime just couldn’t say no to watching it, even though he hadn’t seen the first. Subaru set it up in the DVD player, bouncing back to the couch and hurring Hajime with the snacks. 

“I’m gonna start it without yooou!!” teased Subaru.

“W-wait, waaait!!” does Subaru want a drink? Does he like popcorn? Did he even want to be here?! Hajime heard the intro music playing, and skittered himself into the living room, plopping himself close to his boyfriend. Subaru giggled, wrapping an arm around Hajime and taking the bowl of popcorn into his lap. 

With Subaru around him, Hajime’s wave of anxiety brushed away for a moment. He took a breath, wrapping his arms around Subaru’s stomach. We’re boyfriends… Hajime reassured himself. I can’t be so tense around him. This is comfortable for now. 

“Shinonon? Can I spread my legs out?” Subaru asked, about 10 minutes into the movie. 

Hajime instantly jumped back to the end of the couch “O-oh, yeah!! Am I… crushing you?” he asked.

“Naw! Just getting a cramp in my foot, haha!” He stretched out like a cat, then reached his arms out to Hajime. “Okay!”

 

Hajime took that as it was okay for him to lay back down, on top of him? Ah… He was thinking things again. He carefully snugged himself back around Subaru. The ginger kept a tight hand around him, practically trapping him close. It’s not like Hajime minded at all, but it’d be better if he wasn’t thinking lewd things. He tried to calm himself down, breathing along with Subaru. It was honestly hard to focus on. Hajime wasn't familiar with it in the first place, and the film was quite slowly paced. Only another 20 minutes in, Hajime looked back up at Subaru, another hit of anxiety flowed through him.

“A-are you bored?” He asked without thought, mentally hitting himself. Outloud, he realized how rude he must of sounded.

Subaru looked back down at him, aimlessly setting his phone down. “Uh -oh, no no!! It’s ju-”

“Can I kiss you?” Hajime, once again, thoughtlessly spoke.

“... Yeah.” Subaru replied, eager yet encouraging. 

Hajime planted his lips in the closest spot, Subaru’s neck. He wasn’t quite expecting it, but it felt nice. They’ve kissed here before. Hajime would warn Subaru about leaving marks, but sometimes he couldn’t help himself. So Subaru didn’t bother to mention. He moved onto his lips, a small peck at first but turning open mouth. Subaru sat up, easily moving Hajime with him. He ran his hand through the delicate blue locks. He could feel Hajime melting in his hold.

A sudden noise from the T.V. caused the pair to bump heads, it was just some explosion sound effect, but it made Hajime tense completely up again. Subaru rather just husked out a laugh, turning back to completely shut off the T.V. When he tried to kiss his boyfriend again, he held back.

"S-Subaru... I wanna..." Hajime whispered through breaths, and Subaru completely understood.

"Yeah?" He asked for reassurance anyway.

"I wann.. I want to do it with you..." He said, a bit louder.

Subaru hummed back, leaning in for another kiss and bringing Hajime into his lap. The blue haired boy held back again though.

"Sorry... Do you? Seriously..." He'd quiet back down, Subaru rested his hand on his cheek in hopes of calming him down. 

Before he could finish, Subaru quickly shook his head and stopped Hajime's doubt. "Of course I want to, I love you, you know that!" He kept a smile on, and Hajime couldn't help but to mimic it. He didn't even question his lover's words, he just leaned back into their kiss. He wasn't too sure what else to do, expecting Subaru to take the lead. His hands felt frozen clenching Subaru's clothes, but his hips instinctively swirled around for some friction. 

Both unsure what to do, they pawed at eat other, slowly unbuttoning shirts and pants. Neither of them had the guts or brains on what to do next, other than to kiss sloppily. Being on top, Hajime could feel Subaru’s bulge through his pants, and wondered if Subaru could feel him too. He desperately wanted Subaru to just touch him and make the first move. His own hands were practically glued to his chest. Hajime wondered… if what he read online was true. He’d touched his own chest before, but never really felt anything. Kissing was becoming unsatisfying, so he started to inch his hands closer to Subaru’s nipples. His hand slipped into his open shirt, first just laying onto his peck to make sure his boyfriend wouldn’t pull away, then pressing a slim finger against it. In response, Hajime received a new humming sound from his partner. He needed to hear more of it. It was both pure and completely inappropriate at the same time. Hajime was so glad he was the only one who was able to hear these sounds. It encouraged him to move around more. His hips bucked to the point they were basically dry humping and his fingers massaged Subaru’s nipple without fear now. 

Subaru’s moans became vocal enough that he had to break the kiss. Hajime just noticed how tight of a grip Subaru had on him, and caught his breath too. He became so caught in the moment that he could have finished if they kept like that for a few more minutes. He didn’t even think of what Subaru wanted! For a moment, the shame rushed at him again, but before he could even apologize, Subaru spoke up.

“Shinonon… you have condoms right?” Subaru asked, so bluntly and without hesitating. For a second, Hajime’s head spun over how cool his boyfriend was! His lips had become puffy and though a bit dazed, his eyes still sparkled. Hajime sputtered his answer out quick. 

“Oh…! Y-yes… One second… please.” He crawled off his boyfriend, hopping to his room to dig for his hidden supplies. Lube, condoms… he remembered when he bought them at the convenience store in the city, knowing nobody from town would recognize him. It was still incredibly embarrassing, but it was incredibly worth it now, he knew. He came back to Subaru. He was all spread out on the couch and had taken off his shirt and belt completely now. Hajime must of looked like a complete goof compared to him. He wish he could have taken a picture, but Subaru shook him out of his fantasy.

“Com’on Shinonon! Whadd’ya waitin’ for?” Subaru teased, Hajime could tell he was trying to sound cool and sexy now, but it wasn’t really working for him. “Do you want me to put it on for you?” 

“Ah, m-me?” Wait, Hajime didn’t think this part through. Subaru was exactly 5 centimeters taller than him, that means he was supposed to be on top, right? Shoot, he really didn’t think of what Subaru wanted! Hajime moved himself back to the couch, more cautiously.

“Oh, did you want me to be on top? Because I totally can!” Subaru pulled his boyfriend closer, back into his lap and kissing his cheeks. Now he’s back to reassuring him. That’s not what he wanted! Hajime wanted to give Subaru everything he wanted in this too. He wants to be his first and only! But Hajime couldn’t think so clearly now, he was so nervous about this that he didn’t even think this far. He could feel his face heat up again.

“N-no… no! I wanna.. Give it to you. I want you to feel good Subaru… Tell me how to do that, please!” His voice raised, spitting anything he could other to make it clear to Subaru this is what he wanted.

“I want you to be yourself, Shinonon. Don’t worry…” He kissed him again on the check, then on his neck. Hajime squirmed out of Subaru’s grip and instead held tightly onto his hips. 

“Then, as your lover… I want to please you.” It didn’t sound that sexy, but it flustered Subaru up to see Hajime take charge. He nodded with a hum again, and let Hajime do as he pleased. First, with helping him take off his pants. Every new and little thing about Subaru surprised Hajime. How he wore branded boxer briefs, and how thin his leg hair was. Hajime once again, just laid his palm on top of Subaru’s bulge. His careful touch still made Subaru squirm, and the back of his hand moved to his mouth. Hajime was so eager before, but now that Subaru is open and in front of him, he’s hesitant. He wants to be sexy, but also real, and romantic, and signaturelly cute? At the same time… Subaru told him not to worry. It was easier said than done for Hajime, Subaru might not realize. Everything was working out fine so far… And if he backed out now, he knew Subaru would just shower him in “it’s okay”s and though he wouldn’t be mad, Hajime would be at himself. So he pulled to fabric back, to see exactly what he expected of course. Subaru's dick was about the same size as his own. It comforted him in a way. He dragged his palm down his shaft once then squeeze back up it. He was already starting to leak, and mew at Hajime's touch. Hajime would move up and down the same a few more times before removing his boxers completely. The blue haired boy opened the fresh bottle of lube and spread it onto his own fingers and on Subaru's bottom half. Hajime looked up at his boyfriend again, his face was red but he didn't have an O face on or anything like that like in the media. He had a genuine smile on like he was enjoying himself. It was certainly a contagious expression. Hajime smiled back, ever so lovingly forgetting all about his attempt at being sexy. If only Hajime could know what he was thinking… He hoped it was all good, but a few anxieties still creeped though. He pushed one finger into Subaru, it slipped in easily and Subaru's moans validated that he wasn't in pain. He moved his finger gently and kissed Subaru's knee and thighs. Subaru already moaned and giggled for more of Hajime, and it took everything in him to not jerk himself off to his pleads. Instead, he inserted another finger in and moved faster. He unfocused from himself finally and simply lost himself in fingering his boyfriend. His moans, touch, and flinches. Hajime never thought it'd be like this, but he's certainly now glad that it is. 

“Ha-.... Nn, Shinonon, if you keep doing that.. Imma cum.” Subaru mentions between moans, now biting on his knuckle. 

“D-don't you want to?” Questioned Hajime, despite slowing down his pace. 

Subaru squirmed and bucked, almost at his high. “I want you to put it in me first~!” He pleaded, a shock going to Hajime's heart. He could hardly stand Subaru's voice like this. It still had his usual genki nature but he somehow also made it alluring and seductive. If he was the sexy type of idol, he could probably control the whole crowd. 

Hajime fumbled with his own pants and rest of his clothes, and had to pause to re-read the directions on the condom box. Luckily this gave Subaru a chance to calm himself down (and a chance to laugh at his cute partner.) When Hajime was all ready, he positioned himself back between Subaru's legs and gave his knees another kiss. Hajime inserted himself into Subaru, a weak moan came from both of them and Hajime already collapsed onto Subaru. They both wrapped their arms around each other and kissed again. They've never been so close, nude, and personal with each other like this before. Hajime wish he could save this moment like a video game and load back to it anytime. It was nothing like he thought it'd be but instead it was sooo much better. Subaru had to remind him to start moving again, and Hajime eagerly complied. Subaru helped hold himself up into Hajime's lap and they moved their hips together. They would moan into their kisses and run hands through their hair. Even though they're on an old, squeaky couch in broad daylight it still felt romantic and even more natural.

“S-shinonon… Haa, ah! I… I love you!” In ecstasy, Subaru cried. 

“Suba…ru…” Hajime slowed down, the words repeated in his head. It was cheesy but Hajime was so glad that Subaru was thinking the same thing. “I love you too.” 

Hajime felt something hot hit his stomach as Subaru squeezed him tighter, his moans turning into wheezes and cries of his name. He smiled to himself, in knowledge that he made his partner cum quickly. He was worried he wouldn't even be able to! Subaru panted into Hajime's neck and moved himself off of his boyfriend. He planted kisses on his face as he moved the sticky condom up and down Hajime's dick. 

“Are you close, Shinonon?” Subaru kissed Hajime's neck. He's unable to respond, his thoughts so clouded with smitten feelings and the erotic need for release. Rather, the younger guy kisses back and holds his boyfriend's hand. Subaru couldn't help but to laugh at his boyfriend's cuteness once again. “I love ya…” he mumbles into his neck, thoughtlessly pumping his hand until Hajime tensed up and came too. His breath picked up speed, then was held and sighed out as he released. 

Only for a moment, they sat there in peace and quiet. Nothing to be heard but each other's breath. Hajime knew his parents wouldn't be gone forever though, and tried to rush his gingerly partner to clean himself up. 

“Naaaw~! I could stay here in your arms forever…!” Subaru yawned, unable to let himself be pulled away from his Shinonon. 

“Please… I'll be dead if there's any reminiscences of indecency here.” Hajime checked the clock, it was only 5 p.m. but his paranoia made him believe they'd pop up in any minute.

“Huh?! I don't smell like lilies and sunshine?!” Cried Subaru.

Hajime tried to seem annoyed, but a smile crept up on him anyways. “You smell like… old coins and boy sweat.” he halfway teased, “We can shower together, if that's what you want…”

“And spend the night?”

“... And spend the night. ❤”

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! LOL i started this in June but just got around to finishing it!! I don't ship that much in enstars but after watching the stageplay i realized how adorable they are together aaaa
> 
> Im sorry if this is ooc!! I play the game i promise;;
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!! Please leave kudos and comment what i can improve on!! thank yooou


End file.
